¡Se llamará Harry!
by Acuinipuini
Summary: Sirius Black tiene una forma muy extraña de hacer las cosas. Ahora si, nadie discute los resultados por que, por mas absurdo que suene, son buenos...a su manera, pero buenos al fin y al cabo.


― ¡Evans! ¡Tengo un notición! ―

Todo había comenzado así de simple. Con ella leyendo en la hora libre de Historia de la magia por que el profesor había sufrido un intento de exorcismo por parte de un pariente lejano.

Si, esas cosas pasaban.

Sirius Black, el majo del grupo mas come castigos de Hogwarts se dejó caer junto a ella con una sonrisa que mostraba toda su dentadura. Iba suelto de todo, porque él era así, con el cabello desalineado pero brillante, con la túnica prácticamente mal puesta pero no del todo, con lo pillo oliendo a Black.

Sep.

Era un cuadro que siendo Lily Evans no soportaba, porque eso significaba que James Potter estaba cerca y Lily no simpatizaba con él. Por supuesto que no.

― ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡Pregúntame! ¡Pregúntame! ―

― ¿No puedes hacer menos barullo?― reclamó la pelirroja ciertamente molesta.

Sirius negó, con los labios contraídos y los ojos brillando de: nopis, no puedo.

A lo cual Lily respondió con su típico bufido y su tic mal ocultado.

Y ella que estaba tan bien leyendo sobre Runas.

¿Por qué Merlín? ¿Por qué ese Karma?

― ¡Oye James! Tu novia no quiere hablarme, dile algo. ― hizo una pausa al notar la ausencia de su despeinado compañero de cuarto. ― ¿Dónde se fue?

Iba a golpearlo, mínimo patearlo. ¿Cómo la había llamado?

― Déjala tranquila. ― Y como era de esperarse, desde que esos se juntaron siendo unos mocosos, Remus Lupin no estaba ni muy lejos, ni muy cerca. A solo dos bancos de ambos no quitaba su vista del profeta. Peter a su lado sonreía nervioso mirando la escena.

― Pero no quiere escuchar mi súper idea. ― miró a Lily. ― James ya lo aprobó.

La pelirroja tornó los ojos, cansada. Retomó la lectura esperando que al verse ignorado por segunda vez terminase con su molesta interrupción de niño pequeño. Pero Lily vivía de sueños, por que el mayor de los hermanos Black no estaba ni de cerca con la idea de dejar de joder la mañana.

― ¿No quieres saber? Te involucra. ―

No, si de eso no se había dado cuenta.

― Evans…―

Como no demostraba reacción alguna comenzó a golpear los dedos contra la mesa, creando ese característico y molesto ruido. Al primer minuto nada, al segundo tampoco. Fue al tercero que Lily cerró su libro fuertemente y le aplastó la mano con el mismo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

― ¡Eso dolió!

― ¡Era la idea!

― Yo solo quiero contarte algo bonito y vas y me pegas. ¡Esas no son formas! El día de mañana serás la mujer de mi mejor amigo, está claro que debemos llevarnos bien.

― Ya deja de alucinar, Black, y sobre todo, deja de meterme en tus desvaríos. ―

― ¡No son locuras! Es obvio que en algún momento te darás cuenta de cuánto te gusta James y comenzaran a salir, por supuesto que me sentiré solito de vez en cuando por que él es mi amigo, somos como la uña y la carne, yo soy la carne por si no lo sabes, soy de lo más sensual. ― se detuvo un instante, pensativo. ― No, espera, me estoy yendo de tema.

Lily bufó e hizo ademan de abrir nuevamente el libro entre sus manos. Sirius la detuvo.

― Aún no te he contado lo que vine a decirte. ― le sonrió. ― Cuando te enteres, te mueres.

― Ya lo estoy haciendo. ―

Silencio.

― La verdad es que no me dejarás en paz hasta que largues lo que me quieres decir ¿No es así? ― él asintió. ― Bien. Habla.

Sirius se acomodó mejor en su asiento, incluso se arregló la túnica e hizo un intento de peinarse.

― Yo…― se señaló.

― Si. ― incentivo ella para que se apurara.

― Voy a ser…

― Ajá. ―

― El padrino de uno de tus hijos. ―

― Bien por ti.―

Lily cayó en la cuenta de lo escuchado dos segundos después. Padfoot sonreía como si nada y todo a su alrededor parecía más bonito. La pelirroja pestañeó un par de veces antes de preguntar:

― ¿Qué has dicho?

― Solo será de uno. Después tendrás otros padrinos como Remus y Peter pero ya queda a elección de ustedes. ―

¿Podía ser que hubiese escuchado mal? ¿Qué en realidad ese fuese un mal sueño y Sirius Black no estuviese insinuándole que iba a tener que aguantarlo de padrino de un bebé que no existía y que no existiría?

― Yo sé que la emoción te ha dejado sin palabras. No te preocupes, yo también quede así cuando le gané a Peter al ajedrez. ―

― ¿Disculpa? ― preguntó ella medio perdida, medio mareada.

― Sí, bueno, de alguna manera teníamos que decidir quién sería el padrino de tu primogénito. Somos todos amigos y tenemos los mismos derechos. Excepto Remus, el es buena gente así que tiene un puntito mas, de todas formas, ya sabes, hicimos un mini campeonato de ajedrez y pude ganarle a estos dos.

Lily miró hacia atrás. Peter se había puesto rojo y Remus tenía el ceño arrugado. Infaliblemente estaba con su atención puesta en la conversación.

― Ya que seremos familia, pelirroja, debo advertirte que no quiero que el día de mañana comiences a buscarme pareja porque me veas solitario, ni me presentes amigas para que intenten cambiarme. Estoy bien solo, soy rebelde, eso hacen los rebeldes, estar solos y…

Lily Evans optó por lo más sensato: taparle la boca con una mano.

― Primero: Tu JAMÁS serías el padrino de uno de mis hijos, ni que fuese loca y suicida.

― Pero…― Lily apretó el agarre para callarlo.

― Segundo: No, escucha bien, no tendré un hijo con tu amiguito así que ve quitándote esa ridícula idea de la cabeza esa llena de aire que parece que tienes.

Sirius fue rápido y sacó la mano de la pelirroja de su rostro.

― ¿No piensas darle hijos después de casados?

Se lo comería crudo, así debía hacerlo para que dejase de hablar tanta bobera junta.

― ¡No me casaré con él!

― ¿Entonces se los darás bajo pecado del no matrimonio? Los llamarían bastardos o algo así.

― ¡Black!

― Yo quiero que mi ahijado sea feliz. Aunque entiendo que no quieras casarte, está muy sobrevalorado todo eso de "y vivieron felices para siempre" pero créeme, con James lo serás, es un partidazo. Si fuese chica, me le tiro encima. Y si fuese gay, también.

La vena peligrosa de Lily Evans estaba frenética. ¿Cómo era capaz ese intento de ente soltar tantas tonterías juntas sin atragantarse con su propia bobera? ¿Era una técnica especial? ¿Un conjuro?

Lily se acomodó el cabello que para ese momento comenzaba a erizarse de los nervios.

― Te lo repetiré más lento para que lo entiendas: No me casaré con Potter.

― ¿Por qué no? Es guapo (no tanto como yo), inteligente, deportista, alto, su familia tiene dinero. Y mira, su primer hijo podría llamarse James, así…― la vio levantarse, completamente saturada de todo. ― ¡Oye!

― Mira, no sé qué has comido hoy que te has puesto más pesado que de costumbre, así que no repetiré lo que he dicho desde el comienzo.

― ¡Estas siendo egoísta!

¡Ah! ¡Lo iba a matar! ¡Y luego buscaría a Potter para matarlo también, por tener un amigo tan pesado y testarudo!

― No solo no quieres darle hijos sino que pretendes no casarte con él. Esto…esto es un insulto.

― ¡Y encima te enojas! ― reclamó más que sacada.

― Como para no hacerlo. No quieres matrimoniarte con mi amigo del alma y encima, ¡encima! ― tratando de acentuar lo dicho, Sirius levantaba su dedo índice con ímpetu. ― Me quieres dejar sin ahijado.

Esto era increíble, no podía estar pasándole a ella. Joder que no.

― ¡Tienes dos amigos más! ― señaló a Peter y Remus.

― No, no, no. Son personas decentes.

A esta altura, ese trocito de cabello más corto que los demás en la coronilla de Lily Evans estaba completamente recto.

― ¿Estás insinuando que yo no lo soy?

― Sí, bueno. Algo. Lo que tienes de buena gente lo tienes de loca y malhumorada. Sal con James ¿Si?

¿No le era suficiente con pedirle imposibles que encima tenía que echarle en cara todo aquello? ¿Sirius Black quería morir o algo parecido? ¿Deseaba tan fervientemente la muerte?

Entre un dibujo del bobin de un pueblo cualquiera enfrentado a un enorme dragón rojo solo con su cara, y la escena presente, no existían diferencias. A Sirius le encantaba el peligro, ese suicida que te llenaba de vida los últimos segundos de tu vida. O por lo menos eso pensaron los merodeadores restantes pendientes de todo desde sus asientos.

Joder, si que desentonaba.

A Padfoot le dio curiosidad ese cabello completamente erizado sobre la coronilla de su compañera.

― ¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió ir a un curso de control de la ira? James te lo agradecerá cuando estén casados. Ni hablar cuando estés dando a luz a mi ahijado/a. He oído que las mujeres se ponen violentas cuando entran en labor de parto. Deben ser las hormonas.

Nopes. Lily Evans ya no aguantaría, y mientras guardaba sus cosas rápidamente, soltó todas las ideas atropelladas en su cabeza, deseosas de salir y ahogar a ese pérfido.

― Primero, lamento que no te guste mi carácter, pero ¿Sabes qué? Lo que pienses de mi me lo paso por el forro del universo. ― con ésto captó su atención. ― Segundo, deja de joderme con esa maldita petición que ya bastante tengo con el neardental de tu amiguito. ― James no era tan viejo, pensó el animago. ― Y tercero…― Lily temblaba, porque ya las palabras no eran suficientes. De haber estado cerca del lago hubiese lanzado al innombrable al mismo para que se hiciese muy amigo del calamar gigante. ― ¡Los cambios en el embarazo son normales! ¿Cómo te sentirías al tener que pasar una sandía por el agujero del tamaño de una naranja?

Lily terminó de guardar sus cosas y se calzó el bolso al hombro.

― Todavía no me diste una respuesta.

Silencio.

La pelirroja se aguantó de darle con el libro más pesado de entre sus cosas y se encaminó a la salida del aula.

― ¡Por lo menos dale un hijo! ¡Uno solo aunque sea! ¡James Jr tiene que existir! ¿Sino como me voy a divertir? ¿Cómo conseguiré un niño sin la obligación de educarlo?

Fue a un metro de la puerta, que la misma se abrió.

Lily, que ya estaba harta, recontra cansada y demasiado sensible se detuvo. Sus ojos decían mucho.

Lo señaló. Mientras una de sus manos sostenía el bolso, la otra lo señaló. El recién llegado se congelo.

― ¡Suelto lo dejaste! ¡Suelto! ¡Insensible! ¡Bruto, bestia! ― se pasó esa misma mano acusadora por el cabello. Evidentemente se estaba refiriendo a Sirius. ― ¡No tienes una pizca de vergüenza! ¡Sin bozal! ¡Y…y…!― pausa para tomar aire. ― ¡No se llamará James! ¡Se llamará Harry y punto! ― Inmediatamente las mejillas de Lily se tornaron color fuego y la vergüenza la cubrió de pies a cabeza. Se mordió el labio inferior y lo empujó saliendo del aula.

James Potter, que acababa de regresar del baño no entendía ni medio. Ni la reacción de su pelirroja favorita ni la cara de sus amigos. Sirius sonreía triunfal, lleno de orgullo y autosuficiencia. Remus no quería apartar la mirada del Diario, pero evidentemente estaba aguantando la risa y Peter, pues reía por lo bajo.

― ¿Qué has hecho, Sirius? ― preguntó sentándose junto a ellos.

― Mi queridísimo Prongs, tú mismo lo dijiste. Quien consiguiera algo de la pelirroja para ti sería el padrino de tu primer hijo. ― contestó el aludido. Se acomodó mejor en su asiento, con aires de importancia. ― Bien… ¿A que no adivinas?

― Padfoot.―

― Yo, mi amigo, he ganado esta apuesta limpiamente. ―

― ¿Tendré una cita con Lily? ― preguntó esperanzado.

― Aún mejor...te conseguí un hijo con ella. ―

Sirius Black tenía una forma muy peculiar de obrar, pero lo hacía.

Para bien…o para mal.

* * *

Sirius es para mi el tipo de persona que podría sacar de quicio a Lily, no puedo imaginármelo de otra manera. Por que al fin y al cabo, es una especie de Pepe grillo con moto y melena al viento.

Me fume un pastel de chocolate cuando hice esto chicos, no pidan mas XD.

¡Miles de beshos y espero les haya gustado!

Grisel


End file.
